eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Beale
Steven Beale was the son of Ian Beale (non-biological) and Cindy Beale and biological son of Simon Wicks. He is also the brother of Lucy Beale, Peter Beale and Cindy Williams Jnr and on the 31st December 2017 he became a dad to a baby girl called Abi. When Steven was born, Cindy convinces Ian that he is Steven's father. When the truth emerges, Simon and Cindy leave Walford with Steven in 1990, but in 1992, Ian and Cindy reunite and go on to have Steven's half siblings, Storylines 1989-2008 Steven is born on the 26th December 1989. Even though his biological father is Simon Wicks and he knows that Steven is his son. Cindy tells Ian that Steven that he is son and Steven is christened as a Beale with his godparents being Ian's cousin, Michelle Fowler and his close friend, Sharon Rickman and Steven's natural father, Simon Wicks. When Cindy and Simon get back together, Cindy tells Ian that he is not Steven's father and Steven leaves with his parents. In 1992, Cindy and Ian reconcile and in December 1993, Lucy and Peter are born and Steven dotes on his siblings. In 1996, Cindy is unhappy with her marriage to Ian Beale and hires a hitman to kill Ian. She snatches Steven and Peter and flees to Italy and he and Peter are seperated from Lucy for almost a year. When Ian tracks her down, he goes to retrieve his children with the help of Phil and Grant Mitchell. Cindy returns to Walford to fight for custody of her children and wins, but shortly after the case, she is arrested for the attempted murder of Ian Beale. In prison, Cindy dies during childbirth and her daughter, Cindy Williams is raised by Gina Williams. Steven has had a few stepmother's over the years and grows close to them all but he takes it badly and feels abandoned when they leave. When Ian is to marry Laura Dunn, he fears they may split and he catches Ian kissing Janine Butcher. Steven changes from being a quiet and sensitive boy and starts to rebel and when Laura confronts him, he admits what he saw between Ian and Janine. The rows between his parents have a negative affect on Steven as he starts writing nasty, poison pen letters to various people and when Ian finds out, he confronts him. Steven overhears Ian saying that Steven is 'Cindy's little brat'. Steven is upset when Ian tells him that he is not Steven's real father and his father is in fact Simon Wicks. Steven leaves Walford to New Zealand to meet Simon. In 2007, Steven returns to England and stalks Ian as well as sending his sister, Lucy, messages as their mother, Cindy. Steven holds Ian hostage in a block of flats unknown to the rest of his family. Steven spends time in Walford with his brother and sister, but Jane Beale isn't sure of him and he also attempts to kiss her. Steven's grandmother, Pat Evans tells Steven that Ian has always thought of him as his first born despite him not being his natural father and Steven feels guilty for what he has done to Ian. Steven takes Lucy to the flats where their dad is and Lucy is horrified about what Steven has done and she escapes and tells Jane. Steven tells Ian that he blames himself over his mum's death and imprisonment, but he angry that Ian didn't get him back from New Zealand as he didn't have a great time with Simon and he felt rejected. Steven tries to commit suicide with a gun that Lucy had give him to dispose of. Ian, Jane and Lucy all try to prevent him doing it and their is a struggle. Jane is accidentally shot in the stomach and she is devastated that it ruins her chance to have children. Meanwhile, Ian admits Steven to a psychiatric hospital and when he is released, he decides to come off his medication and tries to apologise to his dad and Ian, but they aren't happy with him. Ian hopes that Steven will depart from Walford and tries to get him to leave by humiliating and rejecting him and even breaking a snow globe that Ian had given Steven when he was young. Steven again tries to commit suicide by covering himself in petrol, but Stacey Slater stops him and Ian, when he finds out what he tried to do, reconciles with him but Jane doesn't want Steven part of her family. In January 2008, Jane gives in and Steven moves in, but she waits for Steven to mess up so hopefully he will leave. Steven grows close to Stacey and he supports her when her marriage breaks down. Stacey turns down Steven's advantages, but she finally agrees to date him. When Steven decides he is ready to lose his virginity, it ends in embarrassment as he realises he cannot do it right. Steven lies that he has already lost his virginity, but Christian Clarke realises that Steven is lying a publicly announces it, which embarrases Steven. Steven confronts Christian and he ends up kissing Christian. Christian realises that Steven is gay and tries to tell him to face it, but Steven insists he is heterosexual and he finally looses his virginity to Stacey, but they break up when Christian tells Stacey that Steven kissed him. For revenge, Steven propositions Christian, but he rejects the advances. Steven tells Ian that Christian tried to seduce him and Ian is furious, but Jane soon discovers the truth and Steven confesses that he is gay. Ian is supportive of Steven, unlike his biological father and Ian praises him, but he doesn't know that Steven is hiding his daughter, Lucy. Steven doesn't want to share Ian's attention, so he makes plans for him and his sister to flee Walford and go to France. When Pat discovers what Steven is up to, she is run over by a car. To prevent Pat, who is in hospital, from telling Ian his plans, he tries to smother her with a pillow. Pat tells Ian about what Steven is going to do, but Steven tries to deny it but Ian knows he is lying. He traces Steven and Lucy at the train station, where Steven has booked her a ticket on the eurostar train, but Ian persuades Lucy not to go and Steven flees. Back in Walford, Ian spots Steven spying and Lucy and he confronts Steven and tells him that he is glad that Steven isn't his biological son and that if he comes back to Walford again, he will kill him. Steven is devastated and heads to the tube station before leaving Walford. 2016-2017 Steven returned to Walford 27 May 2016 with his brother's girlfriend Lauren Branning. He is later seen kissing her. He later embarks on an affair with Lauren's sister Abi. Abi and Lauren's increasingly psychopathic father Max soon begins threating Steven and forcing him to do his bidding, such as forcing him to commit arson. In September, a huge gas explosion rips through the square putting many lives in the balance. Max sees an opportunity to get away with more evil in the midst of the chaos and confusion and so forces Steven to commit arson again by setting fire to the Beale's restaurant with Jane still inside. Steven said to Max that he couldn't leave her there, and Max snapped at Steven, grabbing him and aggressively throwing him towards the door yelling at him to get out, causing Steven to hit his abdomen hard off of the corner of a table in the process, badly injuring him, the injuries later revealed to be internal bleeding. Steven escapes and is rushed to hospital. Max leaves Jane in there to die and escapes too, but Jane survives and is rescued. At the hospital, Abi reveals to Steven that she is pregnant with his child. Steven tells her he loves her so much before succumbing to his internal injuries and dying with Abi by his side. Gallery Steven_Beale_(20_February_1990).jpg|Steven Beale (20 February 1990) Steven Beale (Edward Farrell).jpg|Steven Beale Played by Edward Farrell Steven Ian Lucy and Peter Beale.jpg|Steven, Ian, Lucy and Peter Beale Steven Beale (Stuart Stevens).png|Steven Beale Played by Stuart Stevens Steven Beale .jpg|Steven Beale Played by Stuart Stevens Steven Beale (2002).jpg|Steven Beale Played by Edward Savage (2002) Steven_Beale_(Edward_Savage).jpg|Steven Beale played by Edward Savage (2002) Steven Beale.jpg|Aaron Sidwell as Steven Beale (2007) Steven Beale (Aaron Sidwell).jpg|Aaron Sidwell as Steven Beale (2016) Steven Beale 2 (Aaron Sidwell).jpg|Aaron Sidwell as Steven Beale (2016) Steven_Beale_Funeral_Booklet_(22_September_2017)_.jpg|Steven Beale Funeral Booklet (22 September 2017) Steven_Beale_Funeral_Leaflet_(25_September_2017).jpg|Steven Beale Funeral Leaflet (25 September 2017) Abi_Branning_and_Steven_Beale_Photo_(27_October_2017).jpg|Abi Branning and Steven Beale Photo (27 October 2017) Category:2017 Deaths Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Kid Characters Category:Wicks Family Category:Beale Family Category:Williams Family Category:Chip Shop Workers Category:Villains Category:Present Characters Category:1989 Births Category:1989 Arrivals Category:EastEnders Bad Boys Category:2017 Departures Category:Deceased Characters Category:Manslaughter Victims Category:Psychopathic Characters